<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much Needed Affection by derireo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937999">Much Needed Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo'>derireo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father's Day fic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Sakyo, a lil implied izumi x sakyo????, word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit of a surprise for everyone involved to learn how you viewed Sakyo, and definitely more surprising than the response he gave you in return.</p>
<p>But just 'cause you're his favourite doesn't mean you can get away with being a brat!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Late Father's Day fic for those who don't have a father, or are estranged from them.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much Needed Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this bc i am in dire need of a father figure and sakyo rlly just be standing there. . . yukio??? u better show ur fuckin face!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakyo being a father figure towards the younger members of Mankai was said to be the most popular running gag inside of the company. From members who had toxic families to the ones who didn't have any at all, the presence of Sakyo and his overbearing parental qualities made him a hit amongst the crowd of lonely teenagers and estranged young adults.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But when joining the company as Izumi's assistant director, you weren't really expecting to get so attached to anyone— let alone the grumpy old yakuza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finding yourself trailing after him like a puppy would was embarrassing to say the least; but as long as Taichi or Sakoda was with you at the same time, no one would really question it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well— not really <em>no one</em>. Some Mankai members like Azuma and Juza have noticed the subtle twitch of your mouth whenever Sakyo would praise you for something, or the way your head would tilt in the direction of the blond whenever you were talking about something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was even a time when Juza saw you watch Sakyo leave you in the dining room with puppy eyes, and he actually couldn't hold his laugh in when he imagined a pair of fluffy ears atop your head just drooping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, really, maybe a few people weren't surprised when you happened to call Sakyo '<em>papa</em>' one day, but nonetheless, the whole dorm still went into a tiny frenzy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It happened when Sakyo was giving the teenagers pocket money for <em>Otoshidama</em>, a New Year tradition where adults gave money to the children in their family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was handing each teenager an envelope with money from his own pocket with that blank expression of his, not reacting when someone like Taichi or Sakoda would burst out into a gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You, being around the same age as Sakoda, also received an envelope, and you, having never received anything for <em>Otoshidama</em> before, stared at the envelope that had your name neatly scrawled in his handwriting with an expression of surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just the weight of the envelope sitting in your palms left your body feeling light with excitement, and your head had snapped up to look at Sakyo who was trying to keep his face neutral.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Papa." You had said breathlessly, holding the pocket money to your chest with sparkling eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The soft murmur made the whole room freeze. Sakyo, who was in the middle of getting up from the floor after kneeling in front of you to give you your envelope had halted halfway through, and Izumi was left standing beside him with a happy, but dazed smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Papa.." Itaru had mumbled under his breath while in the middle of handing his own envelope to Masumi, the memory of the Spring Troupe trying to convince the office worker to stay still fresh in his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time you had realised what you had said, everyone was already staring at you in curiosity while Sakyo went back to his full height, Izumi crouching in front of you with her head tilted as your cheeks began to heat up at all of the attention pointed towards you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you hiding your face?" Izumi laughed gently, her fingers curled around your wrists but not forcing them apart. "There's no reason to be embarrassed." She comforted you, thumbs slowly brushing over your skin to soothe the erratic beating of your heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya, Masumi, and Tenma had looked at you with a pained empathy in their eyes while Taichi and Sakoda made a move to tightly sandwich you into a hug, the dorm already going back to its energetic self when they heard your flustered laugh when Izumi managed to get your hands away from your face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay," the main director reached out to brush her fingers against your cheek before encompassing your cute face in her palm, "you didn't say anything wrong." She cooed affectionately, subtly turning her head to glare up at an awkward Sakyo who was currently being pat on the back by Omi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With another rough pat on the back by Omi, Sakyo had come to his senses and cleared his throat, slowly nodding his head in agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If that's what makes you happy," he started off, quiet, while moving to crouch down beside Izumi, his hands shooting out to roughly push Sakoda away from you, "I don't mind. All these brats look at me the same anyways." He glared at Tsuzuru in particular who had called him dad that one time he had lovingly struck Masumi, but softened his gaze when it landed on Tenma, who still received pocket money despite his bank account being bigger than everyone's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure, he was still a bit too young to have these kids call him '<em>dad</em>', but these were the same kids who grew up not being close to or had lost one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adding one more brat to the list wasn't going to be a big deal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hand came up to cup your cheek opposite to Izumi, and the both of them ran their thumbs across your skin at the same time as you anxiously shook beneath their gazes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warmth on your face left an inexplicable feeling in your chest as your eyes darted around the room to see the other troupes smile at you with reassurance in their eyes. Even Taichi was gently petting your hair like an older brother would.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Were you that easy to see as a little sister? Despite being older than some— maybe even most?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your gaze landed on Sakyo's face last, seeking comfort through him as his thumb and index finger pinched at your cheek to keep you from overwhelming yourself with your own thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If it's a dad you need, I'm right here." He said, tentatively pulling his hand away to hold his arms out for you to fall into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were a few amused chuckles when you detached yourself from Taichi and threw yourself into Sakyo's chest, the dorm finally resuming with it's trademark rowdiness as you fell to the floor where Sakyo and Izumi crouched before you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A weak sigh left your body when you felt two pairs of arms wrap around your shivering figure, and the familiar, crisp scent of Sakyo's fragrance wafted into your nose, a hand coming up to rest your head in the crook of his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You let out your first sob then, the warmth of someone who would protect and care for you through thick and thin enveloping you like a fluffy blanket on a cold winter's night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome to the family. Officially." Izumi laughed, soothingly rubbing your back while Sakyo fell onto the floor with you still trapped in his arms, your frowning mouth letting out erratic breaths.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone began to filter out of the living room to give you three some space, but not without Azuma and Juza looking back with a sense of joy silently filling their hearts. They were happy that you were finally able to express how you felt about Sakyo, and they were only hoping that you wouldn't be so shy to approach him anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're crying so much.." Sakyo sighed tiredly once you began to grasp onto the lapels of his coat and Izumi left to get a cup of water for you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pried you away from his neck to wipe at the tears that stained your rosy cheeks with his calloused palms, and you winced at how it rubbed against your raw skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Once I find out who your real father is, he's a dead man." Sakyo murmured, giving up trying to dry your tears after a long minute of Izumi leaving your side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You gently punched Sakyo in the chest with a shake of your head, a choked laugh leaving your lips as you pressed the back of your hands against your swollen eyelids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're Ex-Yakuza.." You giggled, "I don't think you should do that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you call me? Who are you to tell me what I should do." Sakyo griped all of a sudden and indelicately ruffled the top of your head with a sharp grimace, not at all stopping when Izumi came back and started to scold him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One more strike and you're out." Sakyo seethed with a harmless glare, scooting away from you on the floor as Izumi knelt back down to give you some water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The empty threat fell on deaf ears as you began gulping down the contents of the cup you held in your sweaty hand, not minding that Sakyo didn't even count the first strike yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>He was going to have to work harder to get rid of you now</em>. You had mused to yourself, watching as Izumi went off on Sakyo about hurting you while the blond bared his teeth at her; annoyed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe you can do something about these two next.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nice! catch me at derireo.tumblr.com or r_ouyi on twt!</p>
<p>i am also planning on opening up an nsfw a3! fic blog so watch out for that too c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>